Au delà du voile
by bamboo-zena
Summary: ONE SHOT / Tout le monde se souvient à sa façon du 17 Juin 1996, le jour qui a changé le Monde de la Magie, le jour du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout le monde se souvient du jour de mort de Sirius Black. Mais comment Sirius lui-même l'a-t-il vécu ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière le mystérieux Voile ?


Le voile… Je l'avais trouvé étrange dès mon entrée dans la salle. Il ondulait d'une manière intrigante. Je voulais le regarder de plus près, et pourtant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur sa contemplation, je n'étais pas vraiment là pour ça. J'étais là, pour vous parler franchement, pour sauver mon filleul. Enfin, plutôt pour l'aider me direz-vous, mais comprenez qu'en tant que parrain et dernier membre de sa famille (il était aussi le dernier de la mienne) je préférais considérer ça comme un sauvetage. Il fallait que je le sorte du Ministère de la Magie car il ne devait pas y être. Surtout que ce crétin de Servilus m'a aimablement dit que c'était de ma faute s'il y était. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt de la sienne à ce débile : s'il n'avait pas arrêté les cours d'Occlumancie à cause d'une querelle d'adolescent dont il ne s'est jamais remis, Harry n'aurait jamais laissé Voldemort entrer dans son esprit. Moi j'y suis absolument pour rien, j'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il me voit en train de mourir.

Le problème, vous savez, c'est qu'il a quand même fini par me voir mourir, et pas que dans son rêve. C'est d'ailleurs ici que mon histoire commence. Je veux dire par là, ma nouvelle histoire. Ma nouvelle vie. Il y a donc une vie après la mort, pensez-vous ? Eh bien, lisez ce que j'ai à dire, croyez ce que vous lisez, et vous aurez un début de réponse. La fin, vous la connaitrais quand votre heure sera venue.

Revenons à notre problème. Ma chère et tendre cousine m'a tuée et j'ai traversé le voile. Je suis donc mort-de-chez-mort, devant tout le monde, dans la Salle de la Mort, Département des Mystères, niveau 9 du Ministère de la Magie. Super. Et ensuite ? Ensuite du noir. Beaucoup, beaucoup de noir. Mon corps est devenu léger et je le sentais flotter. J'ai attendu patiemment, me demandant si c'était ça, la mort. Mais bien sur que non, ça n'est pas ça. Au bout de quelques instants, ou quelques années je ne sais pas, il y a eu une lumière blanche au loin. J'ai simplement pris sa direction, calmement. Je me suis laissé submerger par cette blancheur irréelle et je me suis soudain senti bien. C'est le genre de sentiment qu'on ne peut pas sentir durant sa vie. Ca donne l'impression de n'avoir jamais réellement connu le bonheur avant. A ce moment précis j'aurais voulu pouvoir connaître cette sensation de mon vivant. Ca a quelque chose de frustrant de se dire qu'on est vraiment heureux qu'une fois mort.

J'ai donc flotté dans cette lumière blanche, et tout aussi doucement que la lumière est apparue, une forme s'est dessinée près de moi, et ce fut comme si elle avait toujours été là.

« Bonjour Sirius, me dit la forme blanche. Suis-moi, je vais te guider.

- Où sommes-nous ? dis-je en flottant derrière elle.

- Nous sommes dans une sorte d'étape nous sommes entre la vie et la mort.

- C'est joli.

- Je suis ici pour répondre à tes questions et t'aider dans ton Choix Final. Laisse-moi t'expliquer : je suis un Être de la Mort. J'accueil les personnes quittant ton monde à faire leur Choix et leur Voyage. Tu as du mourir pour arriver ici, et maintenant que tu y es, c'est ici que tu peux décider si tu veux qu'une partie de ton âme reste sur Terre en tant que fantôme, si tu veux que ton âme soit réincarnée dans un autre corps ou si au contraire tu préfères partir définitivement. Il faut que tu saches ce à quoi tu fais face, c'est pourquoi je vais tout t'expliquer point par point. Prêt ?

- Partez ! lançais-je avec bonne humeur.

- Comme je t'ai dis, tu peux décider de retourner sur Terre sous forme de fantôme. Seulement une partie de ton âme ira, l'autre rejoindra le Monde des Âmes Coupées. C'est là bas que les gens qui ont une partie d'âme sur Terre passent l'éternité. Si tu décides d'aller là bas, tu auras toujours en toi les sensations qui étaient en toi lors de ta mort. Si tu étais triste, tu pleureras jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si tu vivais le plus magnifique moment de ta vie, tu seras le fantôme le plus heureux du monde. Mais sache que ce sentiment te suivra toujours, alors il faut être sur de toi. La plupart des gens qui décident de rester en fantômes choisissent ça car ils ne trouvent pas la paix dans ce monde. D'autres personnes se sentent à leur place ici et décident de rester. Tu resteras, si tu veux partir définitivement, avec le sentiment que tu ressens ici même, qui est différent pour chaque individu. Tu peux aussi choisir de ne plus être, de mourir définitivement. Mais si tu restes, tu iras dans le Monde des Âmes Libres où tu rejoindras les personnes qui auront fait le même choix que toi.

Il reste à tes possibilités la Réincarnation. Ton âme sera remise à zéro et réenvoyée sur la Terre, dans un corps nouveau. Tu oublieras tout de ta vie précédente.

Maintenant que tu es au courant de tous les faits, je vais aller accueillir une nouvelle âme et te laisser réfléchir. Prend ton temps. »

J'ai écouté l'Être de la Mort avec attention et je l'ai regardé partir avant de faire quelques tours en flottant dans l'air. Cet endroit était agréable, calme, je m'y sentais bien. Tout ce qui a précédé ma mort, la bataille, le Département des Mystères, était déjà très loin. C'était comme un vieux souvenir flou, comme si c'était un film que j'avais regardé et que je n'avais jamais vécu.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver ce que je désirais vraiment. Le monde que je venais de quitter n'était que guerre et souffrance. J'y étais prisonnier dans une maison que je détestais, le monde entier me recherchait et me considérait comme un grand criminel. L'idée du fantôme a aussi été balayée d'emblée car je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un monde où Mimi Geignarde se baladait librement, et encore moins être prisonnier dans la Salle du Voile au Département des Mystères.

Je ne voulais pas non plus être réincarné, ne sachant même pas si je pourrais être dans une famille de sorciers ou si j'avais une possibilité de renaître Moldu. Il fallait donc choisir entre disparaitre définitivement ou flâner jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Mon choix s'est finalement rapidement fait. A l'instant même où je me suis décidé, l'Être de la Mort est réapparu et m'a guidé vers ma dernière destination, vers mon dernier Voyage. Elle me conduisit face à une immense porte en bois poli, qui s'ouvrait devant une vaste étendue blanche, comme celle que je venais de quitter.

J'avançais pendant quelques temps, quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas. Et puis, j'entendis une voix qui m'appelle au loin et tout s'est s'éclairé. Le blanc laissa place à du vert, du bleu, de l'orange et plein d'autres belles couleurs.

Et puis je l'ai aperçu flotter vers moi, et j'ai compris que j'avais fait le bon choix.

_L'éternité n'est jamais assez longue quand il s'agit d'errer avec James Potter._


End file.
